Vigil
by Jadeling
Summary: As Keith is in a coma, Allura sits by his side. Oneshot hints of onesided AlluraxKeith


_Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: The Defender of the Universe. It is the property of WEP, and if I did own it do you really think that I'd be writing fanfiction?_

_Author's Notes: I've always been a Keith x Allura fan, so if you don't like that pairing than you might as well leave while you can. I'm not to sure where all this angst is coming from lately either, but needless to say, this isn't a happy fic either, so if that doesn't float your boat just hit the backspace button while you can as well. This also alludes to some details from the Devil's Due comic series, which was awesome and I wish was still in publication. *sobs* There was just so many story lines they could have done!_

_**Vigil**_

She always walks towards his room alone.

As dusk approaches the castle, and as the citizens begin to return to their homes, she makes the daily sojourn to his lonely hospital room. She takes the same route every time. Luckily, no one is usually around to stop her from spending the nights by Keith's side. Both Koran and Nanny don't like the idea of her spending the entire night with Keith. It doesn't have anything to do with gossip or whether being with him is appropriate; the man is, after all, in a coma. They worry over the lack of security in the area. If Haggar or Lotor realize she spends her nights in the infirmary, there is a very good chance that no one will ever hear from her again. Koran only acquiesces to her decision once he realizes she won't change her mind, and he makes her promise to keep her blaster and communicator on her at all times. Nanny probably only agreed if she is guarded. Hence, Allura is sure each member of the Voltron Force takes turns standing watch on the other side of the door, though it's only speculation, since she never sees any of them when she enters or leaves the room.

The routine is simple. She sits by his side and takes one of his hands into her own and talks about what she's done for the day. How many new proposals she'd had to review; or how many buildings the citizens have rebuilt; or how many attacks Lotor had decided to launch; or which new technological discovery Pidge has made about the lions or some other device they've discovered in some old ruins. After that she usually takes the time to read him any new cards or well wishes that lays about his room. Allura never personally pleads with him to wake up, because if she does then it means she secretly doubts he will ever recover. She knows the Garrison wants to send a replacement pilot fearing he won't make it. She even knows that members of their team are beginning to lose hope, but she won't allow anyone other than Lance or Sven in Black. She won't acknowledge the idea of him dying, because if she does then she might as well hand herself over to Lotor.

And she'd rather die first.

Afterwards, she lies down on the cot Nanny placed in the room next to his bed and falls asleep holding his hand while listening to the steady electronic beep of his heart monitor. After a week of this, she's beginning to hate that little beep. On the other hand, it's better than silence and it's much better than one long monotonous tone. She won't wake until the dawn breaks over the horizon and leaks into the room.

She knows she should tell him about the missing chain, but can't seem to bring herself to do it. Allura just spent the last hour re-searching Black Lion and Keith's room for the chain he wore. The staff at the hospital wing of the castle reported that Keith didn't have it on when he was admitted. Allura hoped the chain had broke and Keith was forced to leave it in his room or that it had broke while he was piloting Black. The alterative is either Lotor or Haggar took it as a trophy when Keith was captured over a 10 days ago, and the idea of Lotor in possession of something so valuable to Keith disgusts her. However, as she gets closer towards his room, she has no choice but to acknowledge it as the most probable reason for its disappearance. _How can I tell him that Lotor has it?_ She thinks grimly; because while the chain carries his dog tags, it also holds another possession, a one carat, brilliant cut, sapphire ring with a platinum band. An engagement ring.

The ring he gave to Beverly, his fiancée.

His _dead_ fiancée.

Whom he still mourns for.

So, every night as she sits and sleeps by his side; she will tell him everything and anything to get him to wake up-

Except what she really wants to say, which is what she feels.

_Jadeling's Notes: I'm not sure where this came from...I have some more ideas, but I don't know if I want to continue along this vein. It's just so gloomy. What do you guys think?_


End file.
